Like Sherlock Holmes
by pooky27
Summary: When he was young Gill wanted to be a detective, but he never told anyone. One day when he was little, a girl wished him luck in this dream. He had never spoke to her before yet how did she know? And why does the new farmer look just like her?


**Like Sherlock Holmes**

**Pookybear27:** Hello all! It has been quite awhile since Ostrich Sunset and a few months ago I sent somewhere around 11 people a message requesting a vote for the next character pairing. Of the 11, three responded. Seriously the saddest turnout I've ever heard of, anyway luckily two of the three had a common pairing and I will introduce the characters. INTRODUCING THE CHARACTERS (drum roll please) , Hikari and Gill!!! Hikari and Gill please introduce your selves.

**Hikari:** *blushing and pulling on bottom of skirt* Um…H-h-ello I'm Hikari…

**Gill**: Humph. I'm Gill.

**Pooky: **Let's give Hikari some applause shall we *roars and heavy applause*…. And some for Gill! *cricket chirping*

**Gill: **Well I don't care for you all either Pooky is making me do this, she's evil.

**Pooky: ***elbows Gill in the stomach very hard* Hahaha Gill, such a kidder, don't worry he does have a sweet it's just deep down there….deep, deep DEEP down there. Now I will be doing something different this year (btw Happy New Year ) in addition to this story I will also be writing another story at the same time this one with a character pairing of Hikari and the wizard! (Just for you harvestrose!) You will notice that although there may be some similarities Hikari in that story's personality will be different from the one in this one. It just wouldn't be any fun if all the characters were the same would it? The first chapter of the second story should come out either later tonight or tomorrow morning (more likely in the morning also noting I don't wake up until 9-9:30). Any way time to get on with the story. Hikari, if you would please.

**Hikari:** Um... Please remember that Pooky-Chan does not own in Harvest moon (0r Sherlock Holmes) in anyway. P-please enjoy.

_**Gil P.O.V**_

_**15 years ago**_

_I was sitting in a brightly lit room that had so many colorful construction paper projects it was "child-friendly" in a nauseating and gagging sort of way. I was glad this wasn't my classroom (there was a teachers meeting in mine currently). All the other children were outside at recess shouting, screaming and doing other loud and unnecessary things. I had never been one to participate in this pointless and juvenile pass time, I much preferred the solitude of the empty classroom, curled up with a good book_

_. I was reading a Sherlock Holmes book when a small girl walked in the room. She had brown hair with a hint of auburn and was wearing a little yellow sundress she looked completely like a regular little girl except for one thing, her eyes. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. They were huge like orbs and although the majority of the were a soft mahogany brown she had a little ring of bright green spiking out around her pupils. They looked bright and curious and yet I could sense the slightest trace of sadness in them. I felt like the more I looked into them I began to drown and became overwhelmed with their perfectness._

"_I-I'm sorry." she stuttered, awakening me from my trance. "I came to get something." _

"_Right, it's fine." I responded going back to my reading but secretly watched her with my peripheral vision. I watched her taken a sketch book out of her desk with a handful of charcoal pencils and other drawing utensils. She silently went to the door and I thought I had finally regained solitude when I heard a voice say "So you're reading The __Adventure of Dancing Men__." _

"_What?" I asked dumbly._

_She turned around and smiled at me. "That's a great one, Sherlock is quite the detective, but it's the writer, Doyle, who creates the magic." I just stared at her wide eyed and opened mouthed, shocked that any other third grader other than I, had any knowledge of the magnificent works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. "But I must tell you __The Adventure of the Speckled Band__ is by far the best." _

_She turned back around and headed out the door and before she was out of earshot I heard her say "I hope you will be a great detective one day."_

_**Present Day**_

It was true being a detective had been a dream of mine when I was little, but that's the thing about dreams, they are just what they are. It had always bugged me for years what that girl had said to me in the city so long ago, because though it was true I did enjoy reading Sherlock Holmes I had never told nor even hinted to anyone I knew of my desire to be a detective. I knew deep in my gut it hadn't been some guess that she KNEW that's what I wanted to be, so the question of it was, how on earth had that little girl known my secret desire.

I straightened my tie and shook all those pointless thoughts out of my head. I shouldn't let myself get distracted so easily, I of all people should be focused at all times, being the mayor's son and all. I had a quick breakfast consisting of a slice of toast (no butter) and a cup of coffee (that is exactly 1 cup. Black to be exact. Cream and sugar is for the weak hearted), the same breakfast I have every morning. Then I went to my father's bed room and banged on his door yelling at him that he'd be late for work (as he is every morning).

Everything was going exactly as every other morning and I was under the optimistic illusion that people might forget the significance of the date. But of course as usual my hopes were demolished this time by me opening the front door and discovering a package with a white bow around it… a birthday present. I sighed, picked up the package, went inside and set it down on the breakfast table.

"Of all the things my relatives forget why couldn't my birthday be one of them" I wondered out loud. I jumped at the sound of my dad turning on the water to brush his teeth in the bathroom. I couldn't let him see the present or he would do what he always does and that is make a big deal about it being my "special day", whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. I quickly through a rag that had been half submerged in water left in the kitchen sink over the parcel in order to conceal it from the man I call my father.

I hurried out the door and jogged to the town hall, my sanctuary. Elli left me a little sticky note that read happy birthday but, I was appreciative that she didn't announce that it was my birthday even if there really wasn't anyone around to hear it. At the end of the day I trudged home and reluctantly sat at the table to open the present before my dad got home.

I lifted the wet rag off the pack to discover the cloth had completely soaked the package. Maybe I would bet lucky and whatever horrible, flamboyant and ugly garment my relatives had sent me was ruined. I was a little curious to discover there was no returning address but knowing my relatives it wasn't hard to imagine them forgetting to put one on.

I opened the decomposing box to discover a plastic bag with a note and a book inside; in awe I picked up the note and read the following:

_Happy Birthday!_

_I put this in a plastic bag because I figured you would hide the package in order to hide that it was your birthday so I wanted to make sure this was protected in case it was put in a damp place. _

_P.s. I can't believe you still haven't it yet._

I didn't have to look at who sent it because I knew immediately who did, the book was _The Adventure of the Speckled Band _and she was right, I still hadn't read it yet.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Pooky:** I know it was short but it took me FOREVER to write that.

**Gill:** That's because she kept getting distracted by watching Ouran High School Host Club parody videos (which she doesn't own by the way, but I'm sure she wishes she does)

**Pooky: **Ha-ha that's not true *to gill: I WILL KILL YOU *flames** Anyway that's it for this chapter I will put in the first chapter of the wizardxHikari as soon as possible (probably in the morning) Hikari, if you would please be so kind as in to dismiss our readers.

**Hikari: **O-okay. Remember before you go everyone Pooky does not own harvest moon or Sherlock Holmes, she really doesn't want to be sued, (**Pooky:** Let those idiots try to sue me mwahahahahah) No really don't listen to her and don't let her get sued. Thanks for reading bye!

P.s. If you'll notice she didn't really bother to edit much.


End file.
